


吻

by Vickyzwy



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom, The Politician's Husband
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *kilgrave 和 aiden水仙，和《狐狸》那篇有一点关系*ooc，说明文式写车，雷*姐妹磨，双性，产奶，宠物，性交表演，群交暗示





	吻

是粘腻的亲吻…… 

kilgrave率先打破了尴尬，他逐渐凑近 aiden，近到两人呼吸相闻。他听着 aiden由于紧张和被人观赏的羞耻而粗重的喘息，试探着贴近他的嘴唇，小心地留下一记啄吻。

Aiden 的嘴唇又湿又柔软，像果冻一样泛着诱人的水光。一记轻吻远远无法品尝到 aiden的甘甜。 kilgrave又一次贴近这个金发美人，伸出舌头想舔弄艳红的唇瓣，却在舌尖刚触及 aiden的嘴唇时被他的舌头拦下，他微张着嘴，邀请 kilgrave进一步品尝他。

他们被教育要把自己最淫荡可口的一面展现给客人，而他们的主人在他们做错事情时的惩罚方式，也逼迫着 aiden和 kilgrave努力学会如何讨那些想把阴茎塞进他们阴道和屁股里的男人欢心。甚至在被人拉到群交派对中间，在众人围观下，被逼着和自己的同伴交合时，他们也能做得很好。

aiden和 kilgrave分享着鼻尖下的空气。 kilgrave歪过头和他接吻，把舌头伸进他的嘴里翻搅，品尝着他的味道。

aiden拉过 kilgrave扶着他肩膀的手，引导着他向下摸到自己柔软的双乳。 kilgrave挤捏着自己同伴滑嫩白皙的胸部，惊讶于这不似男性胸部的好手感。

“是药物影响。” aiden扶着正在吮吸自己锁骨的 kilgrave，低下头在他的耳边轻声说。他挺了挺胸，用手托着自己的乳肉，送到 kilgrave的嘴里，请他吸吮自己的乳头。“我的主人喜欢吃我产的奶。” kilgrave张嘴含住同伴粉嫩的乳头，舌尖绕着乳尖打转，感受着那小巧的东西逐渐变硬挺立，分泌出甘甜的液体。而耳边同伴断断续续的呻吟也让 kilgrave的阴茎逐渐变硬，阴道分泌出淫液，饥渴地收缩着。

“记得让客人们看看你下面那张嘴。” kilgrave想起主人吩咐他的话。

他伏下身子，沿着 aiden腹部肌肉的线条舔弄，把他的双腿分开，让他挺立的阴茎摩擦着自己的脸，然后张口含住了下面的阴蒂。他塌下腰，展现出自己优雅的背肌和雪白浑圆的臀部。把自己因为刚刚取下肛塞而不断收缩翕张的红艳肉环，还有下面滴着水的肥厚阴唇送到客人们面前。

他吸了吸自己口中含着的小核，然后伸出舌头开始舔吮 aiden的阴唇，轻柔地舔弄，每次只让舌尖刺进去一点点。

aiden呻吟得更大声，他不自觉地向上挺腰，想让自己腿间的人把自己吃得更深。

他从来没有体验过这种快感，他的主人每次肏他都是直接把阴茎直挺挺地插进去。

欲望的浪潮包裹着他，像缓缓滴下的松脂包裹着一只美妙的小生灵，让他在其中无力挣扎，逐渐沉溺。阴唇被温柔照顾的快感让他不一会儿就夹着 kilgrave的头部，痉挛着高潮了。

kilgrave扒开 aiden肥腻滑嫩的阴唇，看着他蠕动着喷出淫水的充血甬道，然后低下头把舌头伸进阴道抽插舔弄。在高潮时被舌奸的快感过于强烈， aiden呻吟出哭腔，不自觉地拽着 kilgrave的头发把他往自己的阴部按。

kilgrave舔了舔 aiden还未从高潮的快感中醒缓的阴部，直起身子调整了一下姿势，把自己同样湿漉漉的阴唇贴到 aiden充血艳红的阴唇上面，控制着节奏，让两张嘴亲吻着，摩擦出粘腻的水声。

“停下吧。”

主人的声音唤醒了沉浸在情欲中的 kilgrave，他愣了一下，回头看向男人。

“客人们等不及了。”男人走过去牵住 kilgrave的项圈，示意他看向周围衣冠楚楚，裆部却都被顶起的客人们。


End file.
